The Superman to Her Lois Lane
by damnitnikki
Summary: "I've been mugged before, Danny. This is New York."


The subway was crowded, per usual. She was clutching her purse to her chest, wondering why the hell she didn't stay at the office a bit longer to wait out rush hour. Because it was New York, every hour was rush hour. Right.

Mindy was surrounded by hairy men and women giving her weird looks, which always happened when she wore her hot pink skirt. She ignored them and tried to not miss her stop and end up in Brooklyn.

Suddenly, some idiot bumped into her from behind and sent her straight into the person in front of her. The man grunted in surprise. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, sir—"

She stopped when the person looked at her. "Dr. Castellano."

She could tell that Danny was seriously resisting the urge to moan. He gave her a hard look and said, "Dr. Lahiri." He then waited.

Mindy, taking this as her cue, started to talk, like she always did. "Fancy running into you here." It wasn't an uncommon occurrence to see Danny on the subway, but hey, a girl has to start the conversation off somehow.

He sighed, pinching his nose. Did she have to be so _bright _all the time? "Is it, Mindy? Is it really? We ride the same subway all the time."

"I thought you left the office hours ago," she said. She smiled coyly. "You said you had a date."

"She canceled."

"Oh. Sorry." Well, that was a conversation killer if there ever was one.

However, Danny—probably for the first time in his life—kept it going. "Yeah, no big deal. Stevie set it up. I don't even know her."

"But, it's the principle, Danny. You can't clear your whole schedule and then have the girl cancel last minute. That's just rude."

Danny glanced at her, barely hiding the fact that he was annoyed and amused at the same time. In truth, he had been looking forward to this. Danny had gone through a lot dating-wise lately. Stevie thought it would be good if he set him up with his friend, Rebecca—that was her name, right? Anyway, Rebecca was a Staten Island girl and Danny needed to slow down when it came to girls. Manhattan girls are such high maintenance. Plus, Stevie swore up and down that Rebecca was a girl you could bring home to your ma. It was Stevie, though, so he had to take it with a grain of salt. "I guess."

"I guess? _I guess_?" Mindy looked at him, disbelieving. "Danny, this girl could have been The One. She could have been your _soul mate_. And now you'll never know, because she canceled."

"We can always reschedule."

"The timing will be off."

"I highly doubt she was my soul mate, Mindy."

"You never know."

Danny rolled his eyes and the train came to a stop. People started to move. Mindy was shoved into him and she has to put her hands on his chest to keep off the ground. Her fingers curled up instinctively.

She glanced up and saw that Danny was looking down at the spot where her fist rested on his shoulder. "Sorry," she said and she quickly pulled back, trying to cover up her awkwardness.

"No problem," Danny said, still staring at the place where her hand was. His head snapped up; he looked at her and nodded to the subway door. "Let's go."

_Right_. Mindy spun on her heel and pushed pashed the throng of people to make it out on the platform. She felt him right behind her, probably blocking other people from touching her backside, or whatever. Even if he wasn't blocking it on purpose, he was still blocking it. She grinned a little, knowing that he would get grumpy if he knew that he was being of assistance to her without it being his own idea. Danny was funny like that.

They walked side by side in semi-comfortable silence out of the tunnel and were on street-level when they finally turned to each other. "I'm going this way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction that he was starting to head in. "Gwen wanted me to see Riley in her school play."

"Oh," he said, and Mindy couldn't really tell if he was disappointed or not. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Mindy watched him turn and start walking down the sidewalk with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head. He was acting strange. Then again, he was always kind of strange.

Mindy strolled down the sidewalk, contemplating what outfit she should wear to the party on Saturday. She could always go with the new purple sequined dress she just bought, with the cute nude pumps she always adored, even if they made her feet sore. Beauty is pain.

Then again, she could always keep it simple. The little black dress she wore on that double date that she dragged Danny into, the dress that got him to give her a once over (she pretended not to notice, but she totally did), was in the back of the closet, greatly needing a night out.

She was jolted out of the daydream when she rammed into a guy in a hoodie. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I was thinking and—" she stopped when she saw something sticking out of the dude's pocket. "Oh, shit."

The dude then grabbed Mindy by her shirt and pulled her into the alley. She wanted to scream, but the man had his gun out, pressed against her. He shoved her hard against the brink wall, knocking the breath out of her. "Give me your purse," the man said, pointing the gun straight at her. Mindy obliged, throwing her bag on the ground, spewing its contents on the concrete.

Mindy looked at the mess on the floor and then back at the guy with the gun pointed at her chest. "I'm such a klutz," she said, starting to move downwards.

"Don't move! I have a gun!"

She desperately wanted to do some _Charlie's Angels_ shit and like, kick-punch the man, or something, but she was getting really bad at going to the gym and a lady did _not _kick-punch someone in this outfit.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute, her whole body was shaking. Her breathing was shallow. Mindy screwed her eyes shut. _Oh, God. What if I die? I'm too young to die. I haven't met Tina Fey yet. Or Angelina. I can't die now. I still have a lot to do. I have to write a book about my life. I have to find a foundation that is closer to my skin tone and doesn't make me break out. Oh, God. Let me live. Let me live and I'll go to church every Sunday, not ironically and not just to pick up cute ministers. I swear. _

Mindy opened her eyes and saw that the dipshit was scooping up everything in her purse. When he finished, his eyes flick towards her and he got up, the gun still pointed at her. The mugger started to back away. Mindy held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't feel the need to hurt her.

The mugger started to turn and run. Mindy let out a breath and looked down, making sure the ground was still beneath her.

There was a _thud_ and Mindy looked up. The mugger was lying down, with someone on top of him, punching his face over and over and over again; the gun was on the concrete a few feet away from Mindy. The guy was really taking a pounding. Mindy would have stopped it if he hadn't just _threatened her life_. And, if she didn't feel like she was going to faint.

She looked at her attacker's attacker. _I know that jacket_. That was Danny's jacket. "Oh, my God," she said out loud.

At the sound of her voice, Danny looked up. The mugger took this opportunity to get a hit in, punching Danny square in the jaw, giving him a chance to squirm away from Danny's hold. Danny recovered and pinned him back down, but he only grabbed his hoodie. With one pull, Danny was forced to let go.

Without even pausing to pick up her purse or his gun, the mugger tore down the sidewalk.

Mindy felt herself go woozy. The world was suddenly blurry and she stumbled. "Whoa," she heard a voice say and felt warm hands on her waist, steadying her. "Min? You okay?"

She closed her eyes, focusing on anything else but the nauseous feeling in her stomach. She felt her own heartbeat, faster than she's ever heard it before. She was barely aware of the fact that her head was resting on Danny's chest. She heard his heartbeat, steady and consistent. She took in his scent—aftershave and coffee. It was…comforting, in a way. It was all comforting.

"Er, Mindy?" he said, looking down at her head on his chest, which was _slightly_ more intimidating than having her hand there.

She pulled away, blinking. "Hmm? Yeah, man. I'm fine."

"Mindy, you were just _held at gunpoint_."

"I've been mugged before, Danny. This is New York."

He looked at her, incredulous. "Not at gunpoint!"

Suddenly, she remembered. "What are we going to do with that?" she asked, motioning to the gun on the concrete.

"I don't know."

"It's a _gun_, Castellano. It's not like we can leave it lying on the street."

"It's evidence, Mindy. I don't want my prints all over it. Haven't you ever seen one of those _SCI_ shows?"

"It's _CSI_, Danny. And who the hell cares about your prints? This about the safety of the people of New York. If we just leave it on the street, a maniac could get their hands on it and go on a killing spree. And then where would we be, Danny? Huh? I'll tell yo—"

She was cut off by the fact that Danny had closed the gap between them and kissed her. Right on the mouth.

Mindy didn't really have time to process it all because Danny's mouth was on hers for a total of a second before he stepped back. He looked at her, embarrassed. "Sorry. It was the only way I could shut you up."

"Um, it's—it's fine," she cleared her throat. She lifted her head and made eye contact with him. "Totally fine," she reiterated, fully aware that her voice was breathy. _God, calm down, Mindy_, she thought to herself. It had been awhile since a member of the opposite sex had properly ravished her, but Jesus.

He tugged at his collar—Mindy noticed that he was sweating profusely—and looked at the gun. "So, uh…."

Mindy stepped forward and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down. This kiss didn't even last half a second because Danny pulled back again. "Ow," he said touching his jaw.

Mindy placed her hand on the spot where the mugger hit him. "Does it hurt?"

Danny's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Yeah, a bit."

"I guess the spontaneous kissing will have to stop, then, huh?"

For a quick moment, he had a pained expression. Then, to answer her, his lips crushed her lips. Mindy's eyes fluttered closed.

Daniel Castellano was a good kisser. His arms were wrapped firmly around her and he knew how to be firm and gentle at the same time. It was amazing. Mindy tried not to moan, but she did, and she felt Danny's laugh on her mouth, making her whole body tingle. _Jackass_.

Mindy was suddenly backed up against the wall of the alley. His hands were all over her, and vice versa. She felt every ripple of his muscle pressed up against her and she couldn't help but be impressed. Those pulls ups on the door really didn't do him justice. Mindy found herself lifting her leg, wrapping it around his waist. He let out a noise of surprise and it was her turn to laugh.

Danny took this as a green light and started to kiss her with more fervor than before, if that was possible. He grabbed her tights, accidently ripping them. Mindy would be pissed if other things didn't distract her at the moment. Danny then started to toy with the hem of her shirt. _Oh, God. Oh, God, Oh, God._ She was making out with a guy in an alley. She was making out with _Danny Castellano_ in an alley.

This was not the way she thought her day would go this morning when she got out of bed.

"Danny," she rasped. "Danny—Danny, the—the um, the gun."

He stopped kissing her neck, which Mindy quietly whimpered at, and put her down on her feet. "Right. That. What do we do?"

They eventually decide to put it in a sandwich bag that Danny had—"I wanted to bring lunch in today, okay?"—and, with minimal skin contact, placed it into the bag.

The nearest police station was two blocks away. While they were walking, Mindy had to call Gwen to tell her that she wasn't going to make it to the play. When Gwen demanded an explanation, Mindy told her everything (except for the part where Mindy and Danny made out, that would come later).

After assuring her best friend that she was okay and that she didn't need to go to a hospital, she finally hung up. Danny was next to her, looking amused.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Women worry too much."

"Shut up," she said, shoving him playfully.

They got to the station and filled out an incident report (again redacting the fact that they were all over each other for a few minutes after that)—"Are you sure they don't need that part, Danny?" "We're _fine_, Mindy,"—and gave the officer the bag, which earned them a weird look.

They stepped out of the station into the bright and sunny day. Squinting, Mindy turned to Danny. "I'm glad you were there. You were kind of like the Jack to my Rose."

Danny made a face and shook his head.

"Fine. The Superman to my Lois Lane."

He looked at her with his half-smile. "That I can live with."


End file.
